


Two Pearls of Night

by diet_whiskey



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Post S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_whiskey/pseuds/diet_whiskey
Summary: Two dreams she had.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liketogetlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/gifts), [fromdusks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromdusks/gifts).



The merry-go-round is making circle after gentle circle, painted horses smoothly moving up and down; Kate actually not riding any, just making rounds between them, enjoying the seamless gentle moving of the carousel

The merry-go-round is making circle after gentle circle, painted horses smoothly moving up and down; Kate actually not riding any, just making rounds between them, enjoying the seamless gentle moving of the carousel. The park around her is pretty much unfamiliar, and after another circle here she is, Amaru. She's sitting on the bench, friendly smile on her cute face — Kate's face of course. She knows it makes more drastic effect on her than her own terrifying and glorious beauty. So she smiles and waves and Kate wants to run but she doesn't, even though the merry-go-round isn't moving anymore.

“I couldn't leave you” Amaru grins, “I will never leave you.”

Kate screams. Hates herself for doing so. Her screams of hatred, fear, despair and pain — how dare she, how dare she! — are piercing the air while Amaru just smiles and then the merry-go-round leaves the spot to make another circle, and Amaru’s gone and Kate —

wakes up.

***

Seth died when his car exploded on the other side of the upside down street, and she watched and breathed the burning air into her tender, frail lungs, praying let this be a dream. Just a dream.

(it was a dream but

she didn't know) 

Then she returns home that looks like her childhood house. Seth is home. His hair is ruffled and he smiles at her.

“Hey, princess.”

Her love and relief tastes coppery, like blood. He asked her to bring up whiskey — you make the best drinks, Katie.

“I can't”, says Kate, “I can't leave you. When I return you won't be here, you will still be dead because we're in a dream.”

“Come on, don't be silly, Katie. I'm not going anywhere.”

Believing him, she leaves, then returns, and Seth is —

 

.


End file.
